The Clinical and Translational Research Program of the Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) consists of 82 members representing the departments of Medicine, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Pathology and Immunology, Pediatrics, Radiology, Neurology and Neurological Surgery, Otolaryngology, Orthopaedics and Surgery, as well as representatives from several of the pre-clinical departments. Since the award of the P20 Planning Grant in 1995 the Clinical and Translational Research Program has been organized by disease focus groups and has included a Developmental Therapeutics Section. Following the strategic planning process in 1998 both Washington University School of Medicine and Barnes-Jewish Hospital invested substantially to enhance the clinical care and research components of this Program through additional faculty recruitment, a commitment to foster multi-disciplinary clinical practices and a goal to build a nationally recognized Phase I program. The 12 disease focus groups include: Leukemia/Lymphoma/Transplant, Endocrine Oncology, Breast Cancer, Gynecology, Head and Neck Oncology, Gastrointestinal Oncology, Genitourinary Oncology, Thoracic Oncology, Neuro-Oncology, Melanoma, Musculoskeletal Oncology and Pediatric Oncology. Of the focus groups listed, active institutional and extramural-funded research programs have evolved in Breast, Leukemia/Lymphoma/Transplant, Gastrointestinal, Gynecologic, Neuro, Head and Neck and the Endocrine Oncology Focus Groups. Members actively participate in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B, National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Program, AIDS Malignancy Consortium, American College of Radiology Oncologic Imaging Network, American College of Surgeons Oncology Group, Children's Cancer Group and the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. Recent recruitment of Howard L. McLeod, Pharm.D. to direct the Pharmacology Core, as well as the 15 faculty recruited for the departments of Surgery , Medicine and Radiology who have come with either their own laboratory research efforts and/or strong clinical practices, should reinforce the SCC's efforts to strengthen its ability to translate science into clinical trials. Enrollment of patients into trials has steadily risen over the past five years; in 1999, 982 patients enrolled in clinical trials, excluding screening trials which numbered more than 2,700. Together, the development of an active multi-disciplinary clinical program, the translational research abilities and the commitment to clinical trials form the basis of a vibrant and expanding Clinical and Translational Research Program at the SCC.